


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #20

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, my records, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #20

Qosol High ka yimid dhinaca kale oo ah albaabka, ka sarreeyaa xitaa onkod in ay ayaaa cirka madow.

"Hergeli?" - Hoyay isaga gaalnimo - "Lady is guursan?"

"Ma waxaad ku saabsan yihiin? Qof walba waa ogyahay ayay u leedahay in ay, tan iyo markii aabaheed dhintay ku dhawaad sanad ka hor. Geesigeeda kasta oo dhiig badani ku daatay toddoba boqortooyooyinka, ama si kastaba ha ahaatee kaarto badan dib ayaa hadda, ayaa doonaya in uu guursado. Waxay laga yaabaa in aanay hodanka ah sida kuwan uheyn Lions, ama quruxsan labada laakiin iyadu ah horyaalka, qalcaddii iyo beero, wuxuuna inta badan dad badan ayaa maalmahan. Qofna ma doonayo inuu sariirta iyada caadi, laakiin cadaabta la, horyaalka ee mudane, waxaan fuck lahaa doofaarka ku daatay "

Waxa uu dareemay in uu cadho sii kordhaya. Waxa uu doonayay in uu ku boodaan irdaha weyn iyo ayaaa cunaha garacyo. Ka hor inta uu la odhan karaa wax kasta, wuxuu maqlay faras markaasuu gadaashiisa dhugtay oo markaas cod ah wiil yar Cabaade - "Irdaha fura"

Kani waxa uu ahaa fursad uu, oo isagu wuxuu lahaa inay soo boodaan. Waxa uu booday hore ee faras uga dhisay iyo wiil ugu halaagsameen ee balli dhoobo ah ee hore u dhowaa irdaha. Cida bixiya, irdaha u furay iyo laba ilaalada isaga ayaana by inuu dharkiisa soo qaato. Wiil u fuuleen inay cagaha, oo uu wasakh iyo xagto; Waxa uu leeyahay ilaa hadda aan aad u sarreeya, balse uu ahaa mid caato ah oo caddaado.

"Fiiri, maxaan samaynaynaa anagu la jiirka this?" - Mid ka mid ah ilaalada ka weydiiyay - "Waxa uu ma doonaysaan inaad tagtaan, oo waxa uu ka dalbanayaan in ay arkaan Lady".

Boy dhow yimid oo intuu eegay ayuu si taxadar leh. Oo indhihiisuna waxay ahaayeen brown sida uu timaha, oo ku saabsan waxa uu ahaa lix iyo toban.

"Soo qaado isaga oo ku!" - Gaaban Ma uu.

"Laakiin eegto, waa tuug" - banaanbaxay askartu wuxuu kaloo -. "Waxa uu la ogol yahay darteedna waa in qalcaddii Haddii aan qaato oo keliya mid ka mid ah boqolaal ka mid ah raaci doonaan oo la mid ah ka dalbaday."

"Waxaan is-idhi, isaga keeno!" - Wiil yar ayaa amar ku bixiyay, boobka kelyaha ee faraskiisa.

Ilaalada ayaa isaga iska riixay sida jawaanka baradho, oo uu maamulo si dirqi ah sii joogi cagihiisa ku saabsan. Waxa uu doonayay in uu mahad wiilka, laakiin xitaa ka hor inta uu is furo afkiisa, wiilka la liicaya ayaa isaga iska riixay meel iska daboolayaa isaga la noqon inuu dharkiisa.

"Maxaad halkan ka samaynaysaa, Ser Waad waalan tihiin? Waxaad aad eriday, boqoradda iyo boqorka naftiisa by! My Lady waayi kartaa madaxiisa u this!" - Wiilkan yar ayaa ka carooday, balse weli waxaa jiray qaar ka mid ah gargaarka ee codkiisa.

"Waxaan u yimaadaan, waxaan lahaa si aad u aragto ... iyaga." - Codkiisa u dhibbanaa labaad a - "Thanks for i caawinaya, wiil."

. "POD Magacaygu waa diirka, Ma waxaad halis noloshaada iyo farcankeeda sidoo kale, ma aha in la xuso nolosha, aad ...". - Wiil yar ayaa wareeray iyo ceeb.

"Wixii wiilkayga, kaliya odhan. Qof walba ay hadda og."

"Waa hagaag ay haa tahay, laakiin qofna ma in uu halkaan waa, xitaa ma aan Rabbiga Tyr ... aan sameeyo xitaa ma walaalkaa."

"Marka wiilku waa nabad ah" - uu dareemay culays weyn ka garbihiisa. Waxa uu ina wanaagsan tahay. - "Waxaan halkan u joogi karaa subaxdii waxaan doonayaa in aan la hadlo Brienne ka hor inta aan tago?".

", Aad Maya eeg ma u joogi kartaa, mid ka mid ah shaqaalaha aad ka arki kartaa, waa in aad u degdegay! I soo raac, Oo waan ku qaadan doonaa meel nabad ah."

Waxay soo tallaabay hoolalka madow, oo ka mid qol kale, marnaba la joojiyo, aan in mudo ah. POD si fiican u ogaato qalcaddii maxaa yeelay ma uusan u baahan Dhuxul, shumac ama wax iftiinkuu u soo noqdo jidkiisa. Ka dib markii in muddo ah, ayay galeen qol yar laakiin raaxo leh. Waxa ay ahayd qabow oo madhan; waxay u muuqatay mid ma la seexday ee halkan muddo sanado ah. Waxaa ka buuxa ee siigada iyo cobwebs lacag dhegaysanayay ee rukummada ku tiil. Sariirta ayaa la xitaa sameeyey, la xariir buluug ah, daahyada la mid ah in lagu soo koobay laba daaqadaha badan oo la sameeyey oo ah mid aad.

"Halkan ku sug." - Wiil yar ayaa sheegay, iyo baaba 'albaabka xiran yahay uu dib ugu danbeeya.

Kolkaasuu hareerihiisii ka fiirfiiriyey. Qolka ahaa ee complete gudcurka, laakiin waxa uu si fiican u dareemi kari lahaa qolka. Waxaa jiray horjeeda yar oo dabka laga sariirta, iyadoo labo kuraas horteeda; waxaa jiray beer yar oo u dhexeeya daaqadaha iyo naasaha waaweyn, culus albaabka. Ka dhicin, nabad meeshan fudud more nabad ka badan uu abid dareemay guriga, Castelry Rock uu dareemay.


End file.
